Ice Cubes
by Appleberry Kiss
Summary: On a hot day in the middle of a Tokyo summer, Iwase visits Eiji in her short shorts. She reminds him why he hates ice cubes so much.


Visits from Iwase during those sweltering summer days were torture at best. It was sheer masochism that pushed him to let her in on those days the assistants were off. He joked that it was simply lonesome without company. She pointed out that he looked good in shorts. Eiji said the same of her, before dodging a quirked eyebrow stare. Iwase might have suspected at some points that her efforts at "persuasion" were effective. But he wasn't going down without a fight. She wanted another crossover between their manga. One had been enough. The first time they did it, it had been because it was a good idea. In fact, another time might be a good idea, too. But Eiji knew she would go to certain "lengths" to get him to cooperate.

He played innocent. Oblivious. The eternal boy, drawing away at his desk while she tidied up his messy apartment. They had already established that she didn't have to, that he liked his things where they were on the floor. But he didn't mind giving her something to do. He especially didn't mind when she wore tight blue shorts. She was leaning up on her toes to reach a shelf and dust off some books. Eiji glanced up from his page, watching the small hint of muscles in her long thighs and the curves where the denim hugged her rear. She moved so daintily, as though mocking the innocent clumsiness of a schoolgirl when she wobbled on her toes. Iwase had controlled grace and he knew it. She was testing him and he was loving every second of it.

Eiji kept his finished pages on the floor as a rule. It was a rule no one could disrespect unless it was Iwase in her short skirts or tight pants. When she bent over to pick them up, he watched out of the corner of his eye, grateful for how baggy his shorts were to hide the attention between his legs.

"Is this your first summer in Tokyo? Or second?" She had asked, the strap to her tank top slipping down her shoulder. Eiji answered lazily, "Second. It's hotter this year than it was last year though. But that's just because Tsukimura-san hasn't fixed the air conditioning on this floor yet. It won't be so bad next week."

"Right… you don't go outside much."

"I do at night. It's humid. The buildings trap all the heat in." Eiji watched Iwase take the pages up to the wall they had designated for page layout. She placed them carefully and his eyes were again drawn to the grabbable, round behind of hers, "I like it, though. I like that it's hot."

"You're a strange one. I can't stand the heat. I'm told I'll get used to it, but twenty years of it hasn't really made me like it more." Iwase said.

Purposefully, when her back was turned, Eiji nudged an eraser off of his desk. It rolled over by her foot before stopping at her ankle. Iwase bent over to pick it up without a second thought. Eiji leaned forward to watch her body curve, suppressing a shudder at the feel of his denim trousers against the tip of his cock.

"Do you ever just get a bag of ice and hold it over your head when you're hot?" She asked, tossing the eraser back onto his desk. He'd sat back down before she noticed his gazing. Eiji shook his head.

"Ice is messy. Messy and wet."

"_Au contraire,_" Iwase said, crossing toward the kitchen. Eiji went back to sketching while she went through the freezer. She came back with two ice cubes in hand and startled him when she pressed one to his neck. His reaction made her laugh softly. His cock twitched in it's confines. Shifting in his seat, he made sure to conceal his need, and unexpectedly Iwase's arms looped around his shoulders from behind.

"Ice is wonderful on a hot day like this. I can't imagine what I'd do without it." She purred, so obvious in her attempts to seduce him. It wasn't even subtle at this point in the year and a half that he'd known her—she knew he wouldn't act on those increasingly bothersome wants and urges, _I understand. You're the eternal boy, aren't you? Adult things just aren't in your interests,_ she had once said, conceding false defeat.

No, it wasn't an admission of defeat at all. Iwase was far too stubborn for that. It was a warning, that day she had called him on his supposed disinterest in sex. It was a warning that she wasn't going to hold back anymore.

Her fingertips traced over his collarbone as she spoke, "Have you ever had someone drop an ice cube down your shirt?"

Eiji gave an awkward laugh, "That's stupid. Why would someone do—"

And down it went, cold and sending chills straight down his spine. Iwase had cruelly dropped the frozen cube down over his chest and Eiji tensed and jerked. He whimpered and mewled like a terrified cat as it traveled across his chest and stomach, down into his baggy shorts, and suddenly he wasn't so grateful for going without underwear that afternoon.

With a stifled groan and half yell, Eiji bent forward and buried his face in his arms over the surface of the desk. Iwase laughed again, "You're very dramatic, Eiji."

"It's… so… cold…" Eiji mewled as the ice cube shifted down his pants and found his length. As miserable as he'd expected it to be, the feeling was entirely electric. He had to bury his face in his arms to keep from making an expression of pleasure. -Hold still, hold still or you'll come,- Eiji mentally groaned.

"Do you need me to get it out?" Iwase asked.

"N-no!"

She walked away, sucking on the ice cube she'd kept against her lips. Eiji watched in misery while she eyed him with a teasing air of victory.


End file.
